


Department of Filk:  Catch a Worm

by kurtoons



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Gen, Surfing, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: "A-ridin' 'round the desert you can have a ball,On a creature that is large enough to eat Saint Paul..."





	

Catch a Worm

(to the tune of "Catch a Wave" by the Beach Boys)

There's a planet called Arrakis, it's a place that's really neat;  
(Catch a worm, catch a worm)  
And there they've got a sport you know it can't be beat;  
(Catch a worm, catch a worm)  
You walk out in the desert where the sand is deep  
Then you go and plant your thumpers and get set to leap  
Then you --  
Catch a worm and you're sittin' on top of the world!

You plant your hooks into the sandworm's hide;  
(Catch a worm, catch a worm)  
You climb on top and take it for a ride;  
(Catch a worm, catch a worm)  
A-ridin' 'round the desert you can have a ball  
On a creature that is large enough to eat Saint Paul  
When you --  
Catch a worm then you're sittin' on top of the world!

**Author's Note:**

> I was in college when David Lynch's ambitious (if weird) version of DUNE was released, and I wrote a few filksongs and drew a few cartoons inspired by that movie for our local SF club's fanzine. One peculiar aspect of the film reminded me of 1960s surfer flicks where they used rear-screen projection to show the actors surfing: The guy would be standing on a board in a studio pretending to surf while behind him images of waves were projected on a screen. It looked like the wormriding scenes from DUNE were filmed the same way. So that inspired me to write a DUNE filk based off a Beach Boys tune.
> 
> And perhaps that is why a couple other filks I wrote about DUNE around that time were also based off tunes from that era.


End file.
